1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playback method for multimedia data and a playback system using the same, and more particularly to a synchronized playback method for playing video data and audio data and a playback system using the same.
2. Related Art
While the quality requirement of audio and video is raised, multimedia playback systems (for example, a television, a personal computer, or a personal mobile device . . . etc) have become an important topic to modern people. The multimedia content presented by the multimedia playback system shows abundant video and audio effects to the audience, and therefore, the vivid multimedia content easily roots in the heart of the audience.
Generally speaking, when a Content Provider provides multimedia data to a receiving device, the multimedia data is constituted of contents including video contents and audio contents. The multimedia data is generally transmitted in packets over networks. After the receiving device receives the multimedia data, the video and audio contents have to be processed by different decoding procedures separately and then synchronized, so the video and audio contents can be synchronously played by the playback system. However, the quality of audio and video playback may be affected when the multimedia data is played in a specific work environment, for example, when a wireless loudspeaker is utilized in the playback system. The reason lies in that, when the processed audio data packets are transmitted to the wireless loudspeaker through a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), packet loss may occur in the wireless network due to interference, and thus the quality of audio playback is affected; or the wireless loudspeaker cannot play the audio data in sequence unless the audio packets of the audio data are all received by the wireless loudspeaker through the WLAN and temporarily stored, thus resulting in asynchronous delays of audio playback relative to the video playback.
In order to avoid the influence of packet loss during wireless transmission, the prior art has disclosed a method for reducing or compensating data loss during wireless transmission by increasing a buffer size. However, although such method can make up for the data loss during the wireless transmission, the method also requires longer processing time while the buffer size is increased. So the problem of unsynchronized video and audio playback may be further worsened if the prior art is applied to a multimedia playback system with wireless loudspeaker.
Therefore, it is an urgent issue for those skilled in relevant arts to provide a method for synchronously playing the multimedia data after wireless audio transmission and provide a playback system using the same capable of lossless audio transmission.